


brusque

by thewordweaver



Series: Old Exo Smut I'm Ashamed Of [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Again, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also this is related to a fanfic an ex friend wrote a while ago, but knowing that story isn't important at all tbh so here you go, which I'm not sure is around or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: It should be a crime that such beautiful hands can do such dirty things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello just reposting things that I had deleted from my old old very old asianfanfics account lmao  
> I am very much not really in the kpop scene anymore so these are just here for the sake of being here
> 
> here I am again...  
> with more smut...  
> and unfortunately there's still more for me to upload...  
> [stares very hard at my old high school self]
> 
> date originally posted on aff.com: early 2013

## brusque [ **bruhsk** ]

### adj.  
— abrupt in manner; blunt; rough.

 

“Are the cuffs really necessary though?”

“Yes, actually.”

She smirks as her hands run up and down his clothed chest, laughing at the way he scowls up at her. “Don’t give me that look. I won our bet fair and square. The deal was that I could do what I wanted. So I am.”

Baekhyun huffs, blowing at the hair on his forehead. He should have heeded that ominous warning in his head, telling him he should not have made that bet with her.

But it is too late to back out of it now, seeing that it had already been won.

She presses a gentle kiss to his cheek and another to his neck as she begins unbuttoning the dress shirt. Annoyed with how slowly she is moving, he tugs at the cuffs, his attempts to break free unfruitful. “How long do you plan on keeping me in these?”

“As long as I want, Baekhyun,” Katherine murmurs before grazing her teeth against his neck, earning a flinch and noise of protest from him. “You really aren’t in any position to complain right now.” To make a point, she stops unbuttoning his shirt and palms his cock through his jeans, to which he groans. “You wouldn’t like it very much if I left you hard and aching just before you were about to come, would you?”

Though his jaw is clenched shut in frustration and his eyes gleam with his wish to defy her, he shakes his head no, knowing very well not to tempt fate with her. She had always kept her word. “Good. So keep quiet unless I tell you not to and maybe I’ll make this just a little more pleasant for you, okay?”

Her fingers return to undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt, hand gliding over bare skin once she pulled it open. The smirk on her face grows into a smile when she sees how his breathing is becoming uneven, anticipation bubbling in his chest.

Though he knows what she will do, fearing it, a part of him becomes anxious, excited almost, shivering under her touch.

Her fingers flit over his chest, biting at his neck as she brushes over his nipples. Hearing his dissatisfied grunt, she begins sucking roughly at his skin, only pulling away each time she is sure she has bruised him, maroon splotches staining her canvas of white. As her lips sink lower, so do her hands, nails raking over his abs.

The corners of her mouth curl upward when she feels how he tenses under her, hearing how he had tried to suppress his groan. “Aw, why are you holding back? I want to hear you.” She nipped gently at his collarbones, fingers deftly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He waits with baited breath as she tugs his jeans down a little, finger dipping just a little into his boxers as it ran along the elastic. “Hm… what should I do this time?” She sits up, watching his face closely as her hand slips between him and the fabric, hand skimming along his cock.

Baekhyun breathes in sharply and bites at his lower lip, eyes shut tight as he tries not to concentrate on how light her touch is as it strokes the underside slowly, torturously, a stream of silent swears hissing through his teeth. Feeling him grow hard in her hand, she chortles, pulling it out of the fabric and allowing him a moment to catch his breath as she pulls off her shirt, her bra following shortly after. Deciding to increase his torment, she makes a show of pulling off her own jeans, panties tauntingly shaking off of her hips before she tosses them away. He tugs harshly at the cuffs again to no avail, a pathetic whine escaping his throat. “Katherine, please.”

“Nope.”

She winks at him before she climbs off of him and the bed, walking over to the nightstand and pulling open the drawer, humming to herself as she grabs the bottle of lube and returns to straddling him. Setting the bottle down beside her, she pulls down his boxers just low enough so that he is exposed and the fabric does not get in her way. She moves so that she is no longer holding his waist down with her hips, draping across his legs instead.

“Move your hips and I’ll stop right here,” she threatens, her sweet tone contrasting greatly with her cruel threat. Smirking again when she sees the way he grinds his teeth, she opens the bottle and pours a generous amount into her hand, rubbing both together.

Starting slow, as is expected, her hands alternate as they trace, and it takes all of the willpower he possesses and more to keep himself from jerking against her hand, patience quickly wearing thin. Though it does not take nearly as long as he thinks it does for her to finally wrap her hand around his cock as he thinks it does, he is still grateful {or as much as he can be} all the same, breathing growing heavier with each strong, building pump.

His moans had begun as soft and almost nonexistent, but as her hand started to pump him faster, he found himself on the verge of screaming, fighting the unbearable urges to buck his hips. “Katherine,  _Katherine, please_ ,” he cries, hands clenching into fists and blunt nails biting into his palm as he struggles continually against the cuffs that hold him down. The mirth in her eyes appears almost malicious as she stops her hand completely, Baekhyun letting out a broken sob.

She sets the pace again, speed gradually building until her hand moves quickly once more; his face presses against his forearm as he moans unabashedly now, swears and mantras of her name mixed into his otherwise incoherent whispers between breaths. The pleasurable pain is almost unbearable now, and, nearly losing control, his hips lift ever so slightly off of the bed; “Are you tempting fate, Baek?”

“Oh please,  _oh please, please, please_ ,” he begs breathlessly, not knowing how much longer he could hold back.

Satisfied with the way he had pleaded, she sits up again, jerking him off until he comes against her hand, emitting an embarrassingly loud groan.

With shaky breaths, he watches as she uses her free, cleaner hand to reach over grab the key for the handcuffs from the top of the nightstand, unlocking them. Deciding to take care of cleaning herself off first, she walks over to the high vanity, digging around for a spare rag, her back turned to him as she wipes off her hands.

Because her guard had been down and she had not been looking in the mirror, Katherine is caught completely unawares when she finds her hands splayed on the surface of the vanity, legs parted and a figure pressing against her back. “You aren’t the only one that can be a tease.”

Her breath hitches when she feels his fingers brush over her clit, his touch light and considerably less than pleasing. She emits a small mewl, her head hanging when she feels his cock rub against her, hips rolling in hopes that it will motivate him to go further. But, much to her disappointment, he does not deliver; with one hand sliding up the expanse of her stomach and the other rubbing her clit in small, tantalizing circles, she is growing increasingly frustrated with his actions. “You’re such a… sore…  _loser_!” Her voice rises in pitch when his lower hand suddenly rubs her faster; she lowers her head so that it rests on the vanity’s surface, panting as her eyes shut tight.

Leaning in so that he could nip at her ear, Baekhyun whispers sweet nothings into her ear as he pushes into her, fangs flashing in his small grin when he elicits a moan from her, her head lifting to hang low again. His thrusts are paced and steady, hand continuing to rub her while the other glides down along her outline, holding firmly to her waist. Her hips shake to encourage him to go faster, murmuring a “yes” under her breath when it succeeds.

As she edges closer to her threshold, the hands that had been lying flat on the vanity scrape at the wood, leaving small marks from where she had scratched off the paint. “Baek… Baekhyun… I’m…” Knowing what she will refuse to say, he bites at the crook of her shoulder before sucking roughly at her skin, leaving a hickey in the same way she had marked him. Bringing his lips back to her ear, he continued his murmurings until he feels her clench around him, keening name as she comes, shuddering.

He unravels shortly after she does, both breathing heavily as she rests her head on her arms while his forehead rests against her back. Once there is enough air in his lungs again, Baekhyun speaks first.

“Do you remember that other bet we made?”

“Yeah.

“… I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
